The Bargain Hunters
by Buttonsavenger
Summary: Sam and Dean are on yet another Hunt. When the meet two sassy female hunters, Sammy has a bad feeling about one of them. As the boys get to know them, they may just learn theres more then one way to get the job done...and half price too! DeanXOC SamXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm Button, the author if this story. Its my first and thanks do my lovely friend and Beta, Bloodstainedlove, This story had already been posted...But now its in my hands. This is my first story and i would love some Reviews! tell me what I'm doing right and wrong! I would love to hear from you! This story takes place in Season 2. I hope you like it!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Supernatural..or anything other then Helen and Cassy but I'm working on that!**

Cassandra and Helen stared as they watched the large wooden house burn. Smoke, ashes, and people swirled around them as the stared, transfixed, at the blazing glory.

"That was sweet." Cassandra grinned, her large violet eyes shining in the fire, light.

"Sure was." Helen laughed, earning funny looks from the paramedics and police around them. "Well, looks like its time to head out. Ya know, before the police decided where more guilty then we look."

"Agreed." Cass yawned, "Im beat. Let's find a nice place to stay."

About an hour later Cassandra and Helen exited there black Volvo, staring at the boor of there motel room. Cassandra pushed forward and unlocked the door while Helen just stared.

"Where staying in this?" Helen grimiest.

"Come on sunshine." Cass made a face "one of the perks of the job."

"Perk, yeah." Helen ran a hand through her long black hair and rolled her chocolate eyes. Picking up the backpack she had been carrying, she followed Cass inside. Helen or 'sunshine' was 23 years old with a major in teaching. She had grown up in St. Louis Mo and was half native American. Her caramel skin and sleek black hair gave her an exotic look. Her small figure also added to that image. She was shy and smart, but a bit judgmental and high maintenance.

"Hey Sunny!" Cass called, sitting on one of the beds, "they got free breakfast!" Cassandra, born Megan and Cass to friends, is Helens best friend. She is 26 and wild as the wind. She changed her name shortly after the death of her parents at the age of 20. Her short blond hair and strange violet eyes makes her easy to pick out in a crowd. She's loud, rude, and very shoot first, ask questions later and very cheap.

"Whatever." Helen rolled her eyes, surfing the net on the laptops they had stolen a few towns over. "Her Cass, check this out." She turned the computer around, pointing at the screen. Cass read aloud.

"3 persons missing from High Water Trails, just out of town. The police are unable to find an explanation, but believe the 3 teens to have been drunk and gotten lost in the vast wooded area around the trail." Cass looked up at Helen, who shrugged. Cassandra and Helen may look and act like your normal, everyday girls but they have a secret. Both Cassandra and Helen are Hunters, fighters for the human's side in the real war against evil. "You think it's a job?"

"Well, it could be." Helen shrugged. Helen was new at this. She had started only 2 years ago, when her boyfriend was possessed and killed his parents and almost killed Helen. Cassandra was the one to save her and agreed to take Helen as a student in the hunter's ways.

"Well check it out in the morning." Cass yawned and settled into her bed, asleep before her head hit the pillow. Helen watched her for a second, and then shut the computer. Cassandra's story is unknown, and she plans to keep it that way. All anyone knows is that she began hunting at age 10, self-taught. No motives as fare as anyone could see. Her family was in-tacked and her life was good. Then one day she just appeared, hunting and killing like a pro. 10 years later her parents die in a plane crash. Helen couldn't see how the death of Cass's parents was related to her talent hunting or the young age she stared at but people had a habit of grouping then together.

"Night Cass." Helen mumbled before she too fell asleep. Back at the check in Desk, Two men thank the pretty red-head at the desk and slip into a black '67 Impala. The car purred to life as the boys drove towards their room. Parking next to an old black Volvo they exited and pulled their things into the dusty old motel.

"Im tellin' ya Sammy." The shorter man yawned as he set his things down on a bed. "I think I like this town more and more." He grinned, remembering the receptionist.

"Dean, lets get some sleep." Sam, the taller one, rolled his eyes. "We have a job to do, remember."

"Yeah, Yeah." Dean waved away his concern. "night…Bitch"

"Jerk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own Supernatural..or anything other then Helen and Cassy but I'm working on that!**

Cassandra turned off the water, just as it began to become cool. Grinning she stepped out, wrapping her short blond locks in a towel and pulling another around her figure, one most girls would sell there soul for…and a few have. She was tan from working out on the road and has curves in all the right places.

"Cassy! Come on!" Helens voice cut through her thoughts. Sending a wink into the mirror she opened the door.

"All yours sunshine." Cassy shrugged, pulling out a pair of tight jeans, hiking boots, a black tank and a leather jacket. She was dressed before Helen had found a clean towel.

"I'm heading down to breakfast." Cassy called, putting on some makeup and grabbing a small hand gun from the table and slitting into her jacket. "meet me there!'

"Kay!" Helen called from the bathroom as the water turned on. Cassandra opened the door and was about to step out when a sharp screech came from the bathroom. "its COLD!"

"woops." Cassy grinned then something caught her eyes. Sitting next to her Volvo was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, a jet black Impala. "God!"

Stepping forward she ran her hand over the glossy paint, her fingers itching to check under the hood.

"What a pretty thing you are." Cassy purred, her eyes shining. "Some son of a bitch is very lucky."

"Why thank you," a deep voice came from behind her, making her jump. "But most people call me Dean." Turning, violet eyes met green.

"Oh, well." Cassy stumbled "This is your car?"

"Yup." Dean smile, a handsome smile for a very handsome man, "that's my baby."

"Cassandra Moore" Cassy held out her hand, smiling her winning smile. "I live…right there." She nodded to her door. Dean took her hand.

"Dean Winchester." He pointed over his shoulder "and I live there." A second boy came out of Dean's door. He was taller but looked younger and had the same green eyes as Dean. He raised an eyebrow at the two, and then shrugged.

"I think…I've got to go." She scuttled towards her car, giving the Impala a last, lustful, look over. Dean caught the look and winked at the new boy.

"Hey, don't you want a ride?" he asked. Cassandra paused "Just to where ever you where going." Dean smiled innocently.

"Well…" Cassandra smiled. "Just up to breakfast." She had her gun if all else failed.

"That's where were headed" Dean nodded, unlocking the door and holding the shotgun door open for her. She smiled and slipped in. he shut the door after her and walked over to the driver's door. The Other boy gave him a look "What?"

"Dude" the taller one said, "Where working a job."

"Where just giving her a ride," Dean shrugged, grinning "Its cold, get in the back." Once everyone was in, dean started up the car. Cassandra grinned as it purred out of the parking spot. Dean watched her out of the corner of his eye, grinning the whole ride.

"Sorry if I stole your spot." Cassandra called to the boy in the back seat. "I'm Cassandra by the way."

"Sam Winchester." Sam smiled. "It's fine. Do you live in town?"

"Yeah." Cassy shrugged "I just enjoy staying at crappy hotels instead at my nice, big, clean house."

"Stupid question?" Sam grinned sheepishly.

"Just a bit," Cassandra laughed. Dean glared at his brother through the rearview mirror. Sam wasn't allowed to flirt with his girls like that. They had reached the front building. Stepping out of the car they all entered the dinning room together.

"Seat for 3?" The man there asked. Dean nodded before Cassandra could say anything. And they where lead to there table.

"Nice place for a motel." Sam watched the waiter leave with there drink orders.

"Kinda makes up for the roaches on the walls." Cassy shrugged. "So what brings you to ever exiting High Waters, Kansas?"

"Were reporters for a local newspaper and came to check out the trail, and the missing teens." Sam shrugged. "You?"

"I'm a detective, checking out the missing children."

"Detective?" Sam and Dean exchanged looks. She was a nice girl but anyone even vaguely related to the police made them a bit nerves.

"Don't look so afraid." Cassy grinned "I'm privately funded. One of the kid's Aunts is really worried and gave me and my partner the case."

"Your partner?" Dean asked, making a face. "Is he here?"

"Yup." Cassy grinned, enjoying her new friend's distress. "He's about 6 foot, made of mussel and devilishly handsome." She laughed; taking a sip of the coke she had just been served. Suddenly the door into the hall slammed open.

"Cassandra Moore, You heartless Bitch!" Helen stood a few feet away from there table. Her black hair was frozen and her skin had a slight blue tone to it. Her black combat boots where caked with snow and her eyes where burning.

"Helen...hey." Cassandra smile apologetically. "You look a bit cold."

"A bit cold!" Helen hissed. "First you use up all the hot water, then you forget to leave the keys to the car, even though you didn't use it so I had to walk through the freezing parking lot with wet hair and no jacket because you took the only one."

"Dude, catfight." Dean whispered to Sam. Cassandra gave him a look and he put up his hands in surrender "But you would totally win."

"Sit Sunshine." Cassy pulled over a chair and set it next to her. Helen took a seat and gave the waiter her drink order.

"So you must be the buff, handsome partner." Dean asked, grinning.

"Yup." Cassy answered. "This is Sunshine." She patted the Indian girl on her back.

"It's Helen." She shook hands with the boys.

"I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean."

"Sam, Dean. It's very nice to meet you." Cassy looked over at Helen after this very 'good bye' sentence. "But my partner and I have to go, Reporter stuff."

"I though you where Detectives." Sam asked, confused. Helen paused, surprised.

"We-we are." She smiled. "But we still have to write reports and stuff." With that she grabbed Cassy by the arm.

"But! What about the food? I'm starving!"

"Cassy!" Helen hissed, towing her towards the exit.

"Catch you later!" Dean called after the two. Cassandra gave them thumbs up before she was dragged out of sight.

"Do they seem a bit weird to you?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean asked. "Dude did you even see her? That Cassandra chick was a total pistol."

"Yeah" Sam rolled his eyes. "I did see her, and the strange tattoo on her lower back and shoulder."

"So." Dean shot back. "Tons of girls have tattoos on there shoulder and 'lower back'."

"Maybe, but I've seen the symbols before." Sam paused, trying to remember. "I only caught a glimpse of them, if only I could see the rest…"

"Dude!" Dean smacked his brother on the shoulder, grinning. "My little Sammy actually wants to see a girl naked…I'm so proud."

"Dean!" Sam hissed, then lowered his voice after seeing the family next to them glaring, covering there two 5 year old boy's ears. "That's not what I meant."

"Sure." Dean rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Hey! Buttons here. Thank you to everyone who read the first two chapters! I Hope you like it and Please Review!**

* * *

"I'm sorry Sir, but no unauthorized personnel allowed near the trail." A stiff looking officer stated in a bored voice. Sam and Dean looked at each other, wondering what to do.

"Why?" Sam asked

"More disappearances, 3 officers when missing on the job yesterday and there is still no explanation." The guard answered. "now please leave."

Dean unlocked the car a few moments later, opening the trunk and making sure no one was watching.

"What do you think it is?" Sam asked, keeping watch while Dean searched the trunk for there fathers journal. "Wendigo? Vengeful spirit?"

"I'm not sure…Dad doesn't have anything on the place." Dean shut the trunk, flipping through the old book. Suddenly a black Volvo drove past, parking a few spaces away. Sam pulled Dean behind the Impala. "Dude!"

"It's the girls from earlier." Sam hissed, checking over the trunk. Cassandra and Helen where making there way over to the bored looking guard. "Come on."

Pulling Dean along, Sam crossed the street and leaned against a tree within hearing distance of the two girls.

"Hello. I'm Detective Cassy and this is my partner Detective Helen." Cassandra said her voice serious and very business like. She was about a foot shorter then Helen and the guard but she still managed to look in charge.

"Some ID please." He guard asked and the girls bother produced ID cards. The guard inspected them and stepped aside. "Be careful Detectives. There's something out there." Cassy paused, turning to look at him.

"What's out there?"

"They don't know."

"I could care less about what 'They' think. What about you?" The guard gave Cassy a once over and shrugged, the worry plain on his face.

"I'm not sure…but…" the guard paused, looking around."I'm so sure its human ya know. Especially at night, you hear sounds, it's down right creepy."

"We'll keep that in mind." Cassy nodded, giving Helen a 'someone's off there rocker' look. Both girls thanked the guard and disappeared into the woods.

"See Sammy." Dean pointed. "There just normal, law abiding citizens, nothing strange or demonic about them at all."

"I'm telling you Dean," Sam glared. "There something not right about them…come on." Looking around to make sure no one was watching the boys jumped the police tape that surrounded the woods. Sam dragged dean by the wrist until they could hear Cassy's voice.

"I'm telling you sunshine, I don't like him."

"You're just overreacting. He seems nice; it's his brother I'm not so sure about." Helen's softer tone also drifted towards them.

"But it wasn't Dean that hid under the car." Cassy pointed out. Sam realized they where talking about them…and Cassy didn't like him.

"Come on Sammy." Dean hissed, pulling his brother aside. "Your just being paranoid."

"Hey!" Helen's voice cut through the air. "Who's there!" there was the snap of a gun being loaded and the sound of leaves and twigs snapping when suddenly someone grabbed Dean, pining him against a tree.

"Dean?" It was Cassy, a handgun pointed against his head. She stepped back and shook her head. "Damn! I almost shot you! Be more careful."

"What's with the guns?" Sam asked, suspicious.

"We're detective." Helen pointed out, slipping her own gun back into her Jacket. "And the guard's story from before kinds freaked us out. He said there was something...inhuman in the woods."

"Really?" Sam sent a look over a Dean.

"Yeah." Cassy laughed, "What a load of crap right…" Helen sent her a warning look. Sam caught this and raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Sam said under hid breath but just lowed enough for Cassy to hear. She glared over at him.

"Well we've got the go back to work." Helen prompted.

"But we're going out tonight,' Cassy smiled, mostly at Dean."Wanna come along?"

"Depends." Sam asked.

"Where just going out for dinner and a few drinks later," Cassy shrugged "If you decide to come, here's my number, give me a call." She handed Dean a small slip of paper.

"Well, see ya around." She smiled and walked away with Helen behind her.

"Your right," Helen whispered, even though the boys couldn't hear them. "There is something strange about the tall one." She pulled a small radio-like thing. The EMF reader crackled a bit but didn't do much more.

"Come on, there's a lot more woods so check." Cassy yawned and began waving her own EMF reader over trees, shrubs, and grass.

--

"I'm telling you Dean, this isn't a good idea." Sam said for the 5th time since Dean had called Cassy to make plans for dinner. They where going to some local restaurant for dinner, walk around for a while, then ending up at some bar close to the Motel.

"Come on Sammy." Dean grinned. To tell the truth, He was a bit nervous. This was the first normal night out on the town he had had in a long time and wasn't sure how normal he could act. "Ill protect you from all 5 feet of Cassy."

"That's not funny Dean."

"Just Relax." Dean laughed and grabbed his wallet and gun off the table. "Let's go." Stepping out of there room, Sam looked around. The sun was low in the sky, there would only be a few more hours of light.

"Hey." Helens voice broke through his thoughts as she invited them in. She looked wonderful in tight jeans and blue halter. Her large black jacket had been swapped for a smaller, less warm jean jacket. Her black hair was down except for two braids that framed the side of her face. She had a bit of color in her lips and eyelids. Sam instantly felt a bit under dressed in jeans, a sweater and a Cotton jacket. Dean winked at him and stepped past her.

"You look lovely." Sam said, not sure what to say.

"Thank you." Helen grinned, "You look…Handsome." She blushed.

"Hello Sam." Cassy's voice cut through the moment. Helen led Sam inside a room that looked almost exactly like his and Deans…minus the pictures of Supernatural beings that littered his walls.

Dean grinned, looking over Cassy. She wore a black and white Button up shirt and a black skirt. Black leather boots laced up to her knees and black leggings covered her legs. There was also some color on her lips and eyelids. She looked much different from any of the girls Sam had seen Dean with before but his brother seemed to be very happy with the way she looked. Sam though she was trying to hard to make herself look taller.

"Everyone ready?" Cassy asked, talking Dean's arm and grinning. "Lets go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! button here. I Hope you all had a great 4th of July...if you live in America. I Got to Drive over the border with my Boyfriend and celebrate with all you lovely Americans. (I live in Canada) I was thinking about doing a 4th of July thing...but it isn't even Christmas in my story so...yeah. I Hope you like this instead! Oh and Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural..or anything other then Helen and Cassy  
**

* * *

"What can I get for you guys?" A slutty looking red-head holding a pad of paper asked, winking at Dean. Dinner had going great…minus when the waiter dropped Sam's soda on Helen's lap. A wad of napkins, many laughs, and 2 hours later Sam, Helen, Dean, and Cassy sat at one of the few tables in a packed bar.

"4 beers please." Dean grinned.

"So now what?" Helen asked, Sam's Jacket around her shoulders.

"Where are you from?" Sam asked, leading back in his chair.

"St. Louis, MO." Helen answered.

"Both of you?" Dean asked, a little apprehensive. He didn't really have many good memories in that town.

"No." Cassy answered that one. "I'm from Stanford, CA."

"Really?" Sam paused, shocked. "I went to law school there."

"Here you go." The waitress was back and handed out the beers. She leaned over the table when giving Dean his drink. Cassy gave her a warning look but she just smiled. "And this is for you sweety, for that man over there." She handed Cassy a Bloody Mary, pointing over her shoulder at a man sitting across the room. He was older and not too attractive. He grinned and winked, his eyes flashed yellow in the light. Cassy blinked and looked again…but he was gone.

"T-thanks." She said, turning back to her group, shaking her head.

"You enjoy yourselves now." The red-head grinned. "If you need anything, anything at all, just call me over, My names Kitty." And she walked off, swaying her hips.

"You ok Cassy?" Helen asked. "You looked spooked."

"Huh?" Cassy asked, looking back at the empty chair, "No, No I'm fine…I just thought…"

"You look like you've just seen a ghost." Sam said.

"So." Cassy ignored him, taking a large swig of her beer. "Where are you Winchesters from?"

"Here in Kansas actually." Dean answered.

"Where?" Cassy asked.

"Laurence actually." Sam answered, looking over at his brother.

"I've been to Laurence actually." Cassy grinned. "When I was really young, like 3 or 4. It wasn't the greatest trip I ever had."

"Why?" Dean asked. Helen leaned in; she had never heard this story before.

"Me and my Sister and my parents where staying with some friends. It's a nice town, don't get me wrong but on our last night there, there was a huge fire in the house down the street, gas-leak or something. It was 2 boys and there Father…The mother never made it out. I remember standing outside with my little sister in my arms; she was only a few month old, and watching the fire-department try to put out the fire. The two brothers where outside, watching there house burn. The older one was my age, maybe a little older and the younger one was just as old as my little sister. They seemed to be so lost and alone, forgotten even as the police and fire-fighters ran around." Cassy paused as she took another drink. "I wanted to go up and say something but my parents told me that there was nothing I could do or say, they had just lost there home. So I just watched them, standing there in the cold until there father showed up. The next day we left, but not before I when to visit them. I never saw them though, I just left a small letter and a flower on the doorstep of there house. Im sorry, I must be boring you."

"No…" Sam said, looking over at Dean. "not at all."

"I just wish I could see those boys again though." She smiled. "To see if they still are as alone and out of place as I remember them. It was strange." Dean was watching her, a strange look in his eyes, a skeptical look. Cassy looked up and blushed.

"I'm so sorry. I'm going to shut up now." She grinned and finished off her beer ans spotted the karaoke machine. "Hey, Sunshine." She nodded towards the stage.

"No. No." Helen threw up her hands, "Absolutely not!"

"Come on Sunny!" Cassy begged.

"I've been meaning to ask…why do you call her Sunshine?" Sam asked.

"It's a joke that I never quite got." Helen answered.

"And you never will." Cassy grinned, standing up. "Now move it Buster."

"Cassandra." Helen pouted but stood anyway.

"Be back in a moment." Sam and Dean exchanged looks as they walked away.

"Is anything she said true?" Sam asked, "about that night, was that really us?"

"Yeah, Sammy." Dean sighed "I think it was. But come on dude, forget about it. She obviously doesn't know it's us…so lets keep it that wa-" He was cut off by the sound of the announcer.

"Hello and please welcome…Helen singing We belong together!" Helen, looking a bit scared and angry glanced over to the side of the stage as the music began. Her voice was clean and sweet.

"I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so

I should have held on tight I never shoulda let you go

I didn't know nothing I was stupid, I was foolish

I was lying to myself

I could not fathom that I would ever be without your love

Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself

'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me

But I thought I knew everything

I never felt

The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice

Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice

Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side

Right here, 'cause baby

(We belong together)

When you left I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby, please

'Cause we belong together

Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'till the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better

Oh, baby baby, we belong together

I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind

Bobby Womack's on the radio saying to me:

"If you think you're lonely now"

Wait a minute this is too deep (too deep)

I gotta change the station so I turn the dial

Trying to catch a break and then I hear Babyface

I only think of you and it's breaking my heart

I'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apart

I'm feeling all out of my element

I'm throwing things, crying

Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong

The pain reflected in this song it ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside

I need you, need you back in my life, baby

(We belong together)

When you left I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby, please

'Cause we belong together

Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'til the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better

Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby!

When you left I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby, please

'Cause we belong together

Who I'm gonna lean on when times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me 'til the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better

Oh, baby baby, we belong together"

"I Hate you" Helen hissed. They where walking back to there car after they left the bar. Cassy just smiled as she counted the money she had won from Pool and Helen singing.

Dean grinned, looking back at his brother. "But I think my Brother had a bit too much to drink." Sam was looking a bit worse for wear. They where walking to the car, just a few streets over.

"You ok Sam?" Helen asked

"Yeah." Sam shook his head, "just a bit of a headache." Suddenly the Pain blared, causing Sam to stumble.

"Sam?" Dean's joking tone had turned serious as his brother knelt on the ground. "Sammy?!" Sam could hardly hear his brother as the pain blared again. Dean and Helen ran to catch Sam before he fell.

"Sam?" Helen called. "What's going on?" Cassy didn't move, her eyes fixed on Sam. Shock was the predominant emotion on her face as she watched.

"This cant be happening…" She whispered.

* * *

**Button here with her first ending note. PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *


End file.
